


Unpredictable

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Rare ship [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, thoughts about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Maybe love is illogical and irrational, but it is love.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HOO isn't mine.

No one knows what’s going to cause you to fall in love with somebody.

 

It can be something as superficial as the appearance or something deeper as personality and affinity with that person.

 

It can be love at first sight or many years after meeting that person.

 

It can be by big and laborious gestures or other small and insignificant.

 

It can be after a simple word or with a smile.

 

_**Maybe love is illogical.** _

 

In the case of Will, love came with the grateful smile of a hyperactive ten-year-old Nico, who he helped on his first day of camp to find the dining room.

 

_**Maybe love is irrational.** _

 

In the case of Nico, love didn't arise until four years later, when one morning walking with Will through the camp he noticed how the blonde's blue eyes shone brighter and his smile warmer when he looked at him.

 

_**Maybe love is like a spark that arises from the clash of two similar souls.** _

 

_**Maybe love is unpredictable ... but whatever it is, love is beautiful.** _


End file.
